


Bound by Time: Being a Tale of Hearts Entwined by the Hands of Fate--Told in Three Parts

by Chocolatequeen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Purple Prose, Reunions, do not take this seriously, not quite crack but close, purple prose challenge, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: Of the Wolf and the Thief, there will be no end.This was written for the Purple Prose challenge on Tumblr. There will be three parts, all posted by the end of the day on Saturday. It is absolutely not meant to be taken seriously. Read and laugh.





	1. Part the First: In which a Timeless Rose and Immortal Ship once more join forces to save the Last Lord of Time

_Her name was Rose._

The words, which had been torn from his as painfully as his beloved, echoed in the console room. The Doctor tried not to look at the empty space, as empty as his hearts now that she was gone, but it seemed the fates were determined to hammer him with the waves of agony, and his gaze landed unerringly on her favourite purple shirt.

Overcome as he was by emotion, the Doctor yet somehow managed to stagger across the room and pluck it from the railing upon which it had fallen during a night of glorious passion nearly six months before. He brought the reminder of Rose to his nose and sniffed. Though he knew it was impossible, he fancied he could still detect the faintest hint of her delicate perfume, that perfect blend of human pheromones and time energy.

“Rose.” The guttural moan was ripped from his throat. Hot tears burned his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to contain that sign of emotion.

But his grief could not be denied. The Doctor sank onto the jump seat, too overwhelmed by sorrow for his knees to support his weight any longer. He clutched Rose’s shirt to his hearts, wishing desperately it were her he was holding tight, rather than a simple article of clothing that could do nothing more than stir up loss which had barely begun to settle.

How many hours had passed since he had seen Rose, standing on that windswept beach? How many hours had he lived through since he had disappeared in front of her eyes, robbing her forever of the words he had so desperately yearned to give her? The cursed ticking of his internal clock, part of his inheritance as a Time Lord, told him the answer was ten. Ten hours, or six hundred minutes. Thirty-six thousand seconds, each one feeling like a lifetime lived apart from her.

His mind rebelled against the knowledge. Shouldn’t Time have stopped with his last glimpse of Rose’s whiskey-coloured orbs?

Sobs wracked the Doctor’s slim frame, the tears caught by Rose’s aubergine blouse. As his body shook, the jump seat squeaked, and he remembered times that sound had blended in perfect harmony with Rose’s soft moans of pleasure and his own rapturous cries of delight.

The TARDIS, as designated caretaker of the Last Lord of Time, pushed her way through the cloud of grief and agony encircling her Thief. She too mourned the loss of their Wolf, but with the Eyes of Time, she knew this separation was not the end. Of the Wolf and the Thief, there was no end. But that thought she kept carefully hidden from him—there were things that must come to pass before he could experience the thrill and abandon of reunion.

Instead, she carefully roused him from his tumultuous sobbing and gently encouraged him to retire. Only in sweet repose would his wounded mind and hearts begin to heal.

oOoOoOoOo

On the night after the Doctor disappeared from Rose’s life forever, she had another dream. Another dream, of another familiar voice calling to her across the expanse of time and space. In this dream, she was surrounded by a golden light, a light that brought with it the first feeling of happiness and home that she’d felt since her fingers had slipped from the lever, sending her hurtling towards the open mouth of Hell.

 _You are home, my Wolf,_ the familiar-yet-unfamiliar voice said. _Or at least, in this dream you are home. I am sending you this message while my Thief says goodbye. It is locked by Time, and will only unlock while you are safely held in the arms of sleep._

Rose’s eyes slid closed against the tears that threatened. Her throat still felt raw from the torrent of tears she had unleashed the moment the hotel room door had closed behind her, leaving her alone with her grief. How was it even possible there were still tears left in this body?

As she struggled valiantly against the violent emotions lashing at her soul, she finally placed the light and the voice. She had seen this light once, when she had gazed into the Heart of the TARDIS and beseeched the ship to give her away to save the Doctor from certain death at the hands of the Dalek fleet. This voice had merged with her voice, as she and the TARDIS, united as the Bad Wolf, had told the Doctor they wanted him safe.

Rose pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to fathom what was happening. Events seemed to be shifting, and things that had once been fixed were coming unmoored. She had visited Bad Wolf Bay today—a place that once again led her to the Doctor. How was it possible that she could be listening to a missive from his Time Ship?

 _Oh, my dear Wolf._ Amusement chimed in the TARDIS’ lyrical tones. _Bad Wolf has always been a message to lead you back to him. You did not think it would be the name given to the place where your paths finally diverged completely, did you?_

Hope blossomed in Rose’s chest beneath her frantically beating heart, but she grabbed it with both hands and refused to let it fly until she understood how this could be true. _Two worlds would collapse, he said._ She swallowed hard. _My heart longs to be with him—you know this is true. But I could not take any pleasure in a reunion that endanger the lives of others._

The TARDIS seemed to huff in exasperation, and Rose could almost feel the dear ship rolling her eyes at her. _My Thief is clever and knows a great many things, but there is some knowledge yet beyond his ken. There is a way for you to come home, but you must act quickly. So listen, while I tell you what you must do._

Rose woke up the next morning with a heart full of hope and a mind racing with thoughts and knowledge that were well beyond her years or her education. When their long journey back to London was complete, she secretly stole away from the house that was nothing more than a temporary dwelling until she returned to the place where she truly belonged, and retrieved the last remaining dimension hopper.

The canary yellow button had once been a symbol of her separation from the Doctor, reviled by Rose for the part it had played in stealing her from him. Now, in true poetic justice, it was the one item that could take her back to his side.

She devoted all her spare time to the modifications the TARDIS had specified, not stopping for food or sleep unless the cries of her mother became too much to bear. Some warning, imprinted deep in her mind, kept her from mentioning the task to either her mum or Pete. They would try to stop her, but she could not be stopped. Walking between the worlds to return to her beloved was a destiny she must fulfil.


	2. Part the Second: In which the Bad Wolf steps through the walls of the worlds, and the Last Lord of Time learns that though he knows much, he does not know all

A train sped from London to Cardiff, among her passengers a young woman concealing her recognisable blonde hair and face with a hat, the wide brim pulled low over her eyes. Rose Tyler had finally completed her work on the device that would send her home, but one stage of her journey still remained that must be taken on this side of the wall separating her from the Doctor.

The device that would open a portal to take her from whence she had come would only work when paired with the terrifying power of the rift. That unfathomable rip in time and space would open just enough to allow a single living soul to slip through it, like sand through an hourglass. Rose would be that person, the time and space traveller now become one who walks between universes.

Rose opened her mobile phone and gazed wistfully at the pictures of her family. Her precious mum, and Pete, and the tiny baby Tony, and dear, dear Mickey. The only sorrow remaining in her heart stemmed from the knowledge that she had to leave them all behind, never to see them again as long as she traversed this mortal coil. A hot knife of guilt sliced through her when she remembered she had left them nothing more than two white envelopes on her desk, one addressed to her mum and Pete, and the other to Mickey. She knew the sting of her betrayal would not be easily assuaged, but she hoped that when they read her words, they could at least understand in part.

_The greatest sorrow of my life will be this simple fact: that I cannot be where I belong, and also be with you. This world, the universe that is home to all of you, is not for me,_ she’d written to them both. _I wish I could see you one last time, hug you and tell you I love you, but I cannot risk the possibility that you would attempt to hold me here. Please, if you truly love me, accept that I have gone back to where I am happiest._

All she took with her of the life she’d lived here was held in the palm of her hand on this mobile phone. Pictures and video would have to satisfy her need to see their faces and hear their voices for the rest of her life, and for a single moment, doubt crept into the heart of Rose. Was this truly the right thing? Could she leave behind these beloved people, who had become even dearer to her in her eight months of exile on this barren world?

Then the train pulled into the station, and the energy of the Rift rippled along Rose’s skin, pulling her home as surely as tug on her heart of home and Doctor, and Rose turned the phone off and put it away, tucked safely in the inner pocket of the blue leather coat that would be her only protection against the might of the rift. This was right. This was all she could do. She could not live in both worlds, and she could not live away from him.

Rose ran the short distance from the train station to the Plass, heedless of the stares she got from perplexed onlookers. Her hat flapped in the wind, then finally flew off away on the sea breeze, leaving her bareheaded. But as Rose positioned herself in the centre of the Plass, she did not care about hats. It belonged in this world; she did not. 

With trembling hands, she pulled the Rift Walker out of her pocket and pressed the yellow button. The air swirled around her as the Rift detected the activity, and a moment later, an opening appeared in the space in front of her, drawing gasps from the tourists milling about. Rose took a deep breath and stepping through the opening, feeling it close around her immediately as she rode the wave of the Rift through time and dimensions, focused on one thought and one thought only—she was going home.

oOoOoOoOo

The Doctor pressed his palms to the TARDIS console, glaring at the aquamarine light pulsing in the column of the Time Rotor with all the wounded anger he felt burning in his aching hearts. “Why?” he asked, the word sounding almost sibilant as it was pushed through gritted teeth. “Why must you torment me in this way? You have ever been a wilful, capricious being, prone to going your own way, no matter where I wished you to go, but never before have you purposely brought deeper sorrow upon me. And yet— _and yet—_ in the fortnight since we parted from Donna Noble, some sense of inner malice has driven you to return me, time and again, to all the places in this universe that meant the most in my lost life with my precious Rose.”

He bowed his head and clenched his eyes shut, remembering the visceral shock and agony that had coursed through him when he had stepped back out onto the icy waters of Woman Wept. It had been upon these waves that something in Rose’s sweet smile had given him the first hint that perhaps, one day, she might return the affection that had burned in his hearts for her since the moment he’d taken her hand.

There had been no new beginning waiting for him on New Earth, though the heady aroma of apple grass wafting up from the ground had brought to mind the picture of Rose, smiling up at him with her ever-present teasing tongue, telling him she believed this face to still belong to the man she had once claimed as her Doctor.

The red rocky spires of a planet upon which a forbidden word had once been uttered and freely accepted had stabbed at his hearts, and the cries of the rays soaring overhead had been echoed by his own sobs as he had sank to the ground, holding his head in his hands as he cursed the foolishness that had made him believe, even for a few short months, that the fates of Time would allow him to remain as happy as he was with Rose Tyler by his side.

But their last stop, the place they had just left behind, had cut into him more than any of those places. For his TARDIS, his longest companion, the one who had always looked out for his hearts in the best way she knew how—which, to be absolutely fair, had not always been the way he would have them cared for, but he knew she had done her best—she had taken him to the mirror image of a cursed beach in Norway, the sands upon which his perfect Rose had once stood in another universe as she had found the courage to tell him words they had never spoken.

The Doctor had refused to let his shoes touch the sand, unwilling to taint his trainers with the memories of what had happened on another beach only a few weeks before. He had stood at the door and stared at the horizon where the water met the sky, his hands curled into fists at his sides and his jaw clenched so tightly his teeth still ached. Then he had spun around, slammed the door with a satisfying thud, and stormed up the ramp to rain curses down on the sentient ship who seemed determined to force him to relive his pain for the rest of his lives.

The TARDIS seemed to brush against the edges of his consciousness, perhaps wanting to explain her actions. The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Time Rotor. “Oh, no,” he declared. “I will not allow you to sidle back into my good graces with a few words of apology. This… this nightmare trip down memory lane has been an agony upon my already tormented hearts, and you will feel the fire of my wrath for a bit longer yet, before I am ready to forgive you.”

He felt a prick in his mind, then gasped when the TARDIS pushed her consciousness into his, a bright light flooding his inner sanctum. _You will listen, my Thief. These visits—the ones you seem determined to see as punishment, or my heartless actions—have all been for a purpose. There is one last stop on our tour, but I cannot take you there until you are able to connect the pieces and understand what I am telling you. There are some gifts you only earn when you truly believe they can happen._

She left as quickly as she had come, and the Doctor sagged back against the jump seat, his hand to his throbbing temple. There was a reason the Time Lords had never attempted to connect with their TARDISes on that level, and he was experiencing it firsthand.

_What lesson could you be attempting to give me? What could I learn from a reminder of all the times I believed the fates would allow me to have a life—a forever even—with my dearest Rose?_

The faintest glimmer of an idea crept into the Doctor’s mind, tickling at the edges of his thoughts. Maybe… maybe that was the lesson. To believe he could be with Rose, to have hope even in the darkest of times. And yet.

_And how could seeing the one place where I was forced to tell her she could never see me again even come close to saying the same thing?_

The TARDIS hummed again, sounding exasperated and utterly fed up with his slow mind. The air flickered, and a hologram of Rose appeared, as she had looked the last time he had seen her, blinking back tears and trying to keep hair contained from the wind blowing along the Norwegian beach.

_This translates as Bad Wolf Bay._

The hologram switched abruptly, to an image seared forever into the Doctor’s mind. He would never forget what his Rose had looked like, standing in the doors of the TARDIS, haloed by the light of Time. The way she had stared at him when she had told him that she wanted him safe—her Doctor. The way her skin and eyes had glowed with golden power.

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here._

Hope blazed in the Doctor’s hearts, and as he finally accepted that his beloved Bad Wolf had given herself a way to come home to him, the Time Rotor moved as the TARDIS sent herself hurtling through time and space.

They had a Wolf to bring home.


	3. Part the Third: In which the Wolf and the Thief are reunited by the Fate of Time and give themselves to each other, Body and Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is rated Adult. I still don’t write smut, but I do, upon occasion, write humour that includes sexually explicit language.

The first thing Rose felt on her face when she left the unending nothing that was the Rift was something soft, cold, and wet. Something… like snow.

She blinked open her eyes and took in her new surroundings. Ah, but they were not new, she realised almost immediately. For she had been here once before, on a long-ago Christmas Eve.

Tinkling music tickled her ear, and Rose tilted her head to listen more carefully to the songs being sung by a group of Dickensian carollers she could now see rounding the corner.

Or maybe… maybe on this Christmas Eve. Had she managed to step through time as well as dimensions? And if she had, would the Doctor be able to find her?

Rose closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her heart, wishing with everything in her that the TARDIS she knew so well would bring their Doctor here, to take her home.

“You know,” a familiar voice drawled behind her. “Travelling through time and space… revisiting Christmases that have long-past for most… It’s not a bad life.”

A sob caught in Rose’s throat as she spun around to see the one face she longed for. The Doctor was leaning against a building, his hands in his pockets with insouciant grace, only the brightness of his eyes telling her that he was as happy in this moment as she was.

“Yeah?” she managed, pushing the sound past the lump in her throat. “Better with two.”

The Doctor grinned and pushed himself off the wall, holding his arms out wide. It was an invitation Rose would never refuse, and she raced across the street to throw herself into his arms, her happiness spilling over into joyful laughter as he spun her around and around and around before setting her gently back on the ground.

“Rose Tyler,” he breathed, her name on his lips sounding like a whispered prayer. “You are… oh, Rose. You are the sun and the moon to me. I have the entire universe at my fingertips, and yet there is not a single sight in all the world that matches the glory of a smile from your lips. Were I the wealthiest man in the world, all the gold would be dross to me compared to the glory of waking up next to you every morning, and holding your hand every day.”

“Doctor,” Rose murmured, trying to lean up and catch his lips in a kiss that had been far too long in coming.

But he pulled back, just the barest inch, and shook his head. “In a moment, my darling,” he said tenderly. “But first, I believe there is a sentence I need to finish.”

Rose’s mouth hung open, and the Doctor smiled. “Rose Tyler… I love you.”

Even when she’d known the fates would allow her to return to his side, Rose had not dared to hope she would hear him say those most precious words. The emotion of the moment was nearly too much for her, and when her knees threatened to give way, it was only the Doctor’s strong hands on her waist that held her steady.

The Doctor caught the single droplet that fell from Rose’s eyes and held it on his finger like a sparkling diamond. “No more tears, my darling Rose,” he vowed. “From now on, I will always love you, always protect you, always keep you with me.”

Much as she loved the emotion in his voice, Rose could not help but raise an eyebrow at that declaration. She put a hand on the Doctor’s chest and let a smirk play with the corners of her lips, shaking her head slightly when his gaze automatically dropped to where he could see her tongue peeking out.

“Have you perhaps forgotten my words to you, Doctor?” She massaged away the frown that appeared between his brows. “I want _you_ safe. The Bad Wolf exists to protect, not to be protected.”

An explosion rocked the city of Cardiff before the Doctor could reply to her challenge, and they exchanged a glance. They both knew what had just happened, and they knew it was time to leave, before past ran into present and changed the future.

The Doctor shifted and swept his arm to gesture at the alley behind him. “I believe it is time we returned home, my love.”

Rose could see the TARDIS now, gleaming in the light of the gas lamps. The ship’s song swelled in her heart as she stepped away from the Doctor and ran to her. The door swung open on its own, welcoming her Wolf back where she belonged. Ecstatic to be home, Rose spun around the console, dropping with breathless laughter into the jump seat as the Doctor sent them into the Time Vortex.

Once they were floating in the space that existed in between time, the Doctor stretched out a hand for his beloved and pulled her to her feet. “Do you know what I have only just realised?”

She slowly pushed her hands up over his chest to link them behind his neck. When her fingers played with the short hairs there, he groaned and pulled her even closer. “Have you maybe realised that in the almost ten minutes since our reunion, you have yet to kiss me, even once?” she suggested, her voice a low purr that made him ache in the most delicious way.

“That is exactly what has suddenly become clear to me,” the Doctor agreed. He dipped his head down and brushed his nose against Rose’s, then in a quick move, pulled back and lifted her into his arms in a bridal carry. “But I think, unless you have other plans for the evening, that I would rather adjourn to our bedroom for the rest of this reunion. Much as I have enjoyed our passionate interludes in this room, I believe our bed would be the most comfortable location for the plans I have.”

Rather than answer verbally, Rose’s fingers went to work on the Doctor’s tie, quickly untying it and then undoing the top buttons of his shirt. When he felt her lips moving along his neck, the Doctor thought he was capable of understanding the unspoken agreement in her actions, and he carried her down the corridor, nearly dropping her once when her tongue laved the sensitive skin of his Adam’s apple.

The Doctor growled and pushed their door open with his shoulder before kicking it closed and lowering Rose slowly to the ground. “You, Rose Tyler, are a temptress,” he growled as he rested his hands on her waist and pulled her flush with his body, letting her feel exactly how much his body had appreciated her attentions.

Rose dropped her hand and rubbed her palm over his already aching hardness. “Yeah, but your temptress.”

He had no choice but to kiss her for her cheek, and when the Doctor’s lips touched Rose’s, months of pain and agony faded into distant memory. Being here, with Rose’s touch surrounding him, Rose’s lips beneath his, Rose’s soft moans in his ear as he touched her, this was his entire reality.

Mindful of her need to breathe, the Doctor pulled out of the kiss with a loud pop and immediately moved his lips along her jawline until he could nip at her earlobe, drawing fresh cries from her. Rose scraped her nails over the sensitive skin of his scalp, and the Doctor groaned when he felt a pleasure run down his spine, making him impossibly hard.

“You are entirely too dressed for the remainder of our activities,” he whispered in Rose’s ear, and she seemed to agree, if the haste with which his own clothes disappeared was anything to go by.

When they were finally, gloriously naked, the Doctor took a moment to bask in the sight of his lover’s body, stretched out on their bed like a canvas on which he could paint an unforgettable image of pleasure and ecstasy. His rock-hard length twitched when he realised her folds were already glistening with the honey of her pleasure, and he could hold himself back from her no longer.

Rose held out her arms and welcomed him into the cradle of her hips, and when his turgid manhood rested against the lush warmth of her femininity, the sensation tore a deep groan from his throat. Her taut nipples brushed against his chest, and he felt rather than heard her whimper at the sensation. Resting his weight on his elbows, he caught one nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled and tugged until she was mewling beneath him. 

“Doctor, please!” Rose panted, and when her hands speared through his hair, pulling his head down, he obediently lowered his mouth and took her nipple between his lips. Oh! Oh, he had forgotten what it was like to pleasure Rose, how with each touch, the connection between them grew until he could feel every caress as if it were her hand on his body.

Desperate now for his hard flesh to be enveloped in her sweet, wet, depths, the Doctor trailed a hand down her body until he was touching the very core of her. He released her nipple with a pop so he could watch the mounting pleasure on her face as he massaged that hidden bundle of nerves that for some reason, so many human men seemed unable to locate.

As her cries of pleasure reached a fever pitch, he was startled when Rose grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. “Need you,” she panted desperately. “Not your hands or your fingers—need you. I need to feel our bodies moving together as we both work to find that height of intimacy. I need…” A tear slipped down her face and he wiped it away. “I need to know that you’re here with me, that this is real—that I’m not alone in my room, imagining this as I touch myself with my own fingers.”

She wrapped her hand around his throbbing member and stroked the velvet length twice before she positioned him at the point where they would become one. “Please, Doctor.”

The Doctor’s glistening pectorals rippled as he held himself above Rose, his rampant rod of desire sliding slowly through the dewy petals of Rose’s secret garden of delight. Twin gasps echoed in the room as they were united once more, body and soul. The feeling of completion, of oneness, was overwhelming, and he tried to stay still long enough to bask in its perfection.

But when Rose shifted beneath him, a groan was torn from his throat and he started to move, gliding slowly within her depths first, then with more force as he was swept away by the pleasure of once again making love to his Rose. 

Rose’s nails scraped down his back, pulling a harsh grunt from his throat as the hint of pain sent tingles of pleasure to the base of his spine. It was so tempting to let himself climax, to allow himself to feel that bliss he had longed for in the months alone. But his biology allowed him to control himself better than that, and he leashed the pleasure, letting it continue to build in both of them. He nuzzled into her neck, licking and suckling at the sweet skin there, and she speared her hand through his hair to hold him in place.

The Doctor’s breath caught in his throat when Rose’s delicate fingers brushed against his velvet length as he slid through her wet folds. He looked down, and the sight of his beloved adding to her pleasure and his own as she traced light circles over the secret bud of her desire nearly pushed him over the edge into ecstatic bliss.

Rose moaned loudly when the Doctor’s hips pistoned into hers, sending his love arrow plunging into her depths. She could feel the pleasure building up deep inside her, and she moved her fingers faster, desperate for the explosion of ecstasy she knew was just beyond reach.

“Doctor, please!” she panted as she reached around and grabbed his arse, digging her nails into the sensitive skin there as he drove them both higher and higher. His growls of pleasure as she continued to touch them both were almost too much for her.

And then suddenly he shifted the rhythm, adding a twist of his hips that allowed his pleasure rod to grind against a spot deep inside her that no one else had ever been able to find. Rose’s back arched off the bed as a powerful climax overtook her body, sending waves of cataclysmic pleasure rippling through her.

She felt the Doctor move against her twice more, then he groaned low in his throat and collapsed against her, his seed of desire spurting deep into her womb in long pulses that added to her own pleasure.

The ecstasy seemed like it would never end, but at last, when it faded to the emotional bliss of being truly connected with the one your heart belongs to, the Doctor rolled onto his back and tugged Rose close against his side.

“Rose Tyler…” He brushed her hair back from her forehead, and she shifted so she could look him in the eyes. The tenderness she saw there made her hearts ache, and she touched his face lightly.

“Oh, Doctor,” she said, knowing what he could not bring himself to ask. This was her moment; his had been earlier, when he had finally told her he loved her. “My Doctor. In all the universes in the world, there is only one place that I belong. My home is not a place, unless that place is at your side. I will never leave you, and I will always come back to you.”

Tears shone in his eyes. “Fate brought you home to me, my love,” he whispered. “Fate will not allow us to be parted again.”

They kissed, slowly and languidly, and then, replete with pleasure and exhausted from the emotions they had lived through in the last few weeks, they drifted into slumber, content in the knowledge that they were at last together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, no teasing about how, "I thought you didn't write smut," or encouraging me to actually write a serious (ie not complete crack) love scene. Thank you.


End file.
